gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bobcat
The Bobcat is the trusty pick-up truck that is featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In GTA IV, the Bobcat's manufacturer is Vapid. Overview The Bobcat is fairly fast, with great torque, and has a two person capacity; however, it takes a long time and a straight and long road for the Bobcat to achieve maximum speed. It is four-wheel drive and handles well on rough terrain, and so can be used for mild off-roading, but is inferior to the Patriot in this respect. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions resemble a second generation Chevrolet S-10 or a first generation Toyota Tacoma, while the GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories renditions are based on the first generation Ford Ranger. Pre-GTA IV Bobcats run on a V6 engine and are available in a one tone body color, or two for the GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories renditions. While similar to earlier renditions, the GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories renditions also sport lower ground clearance. The GTA III rendition has a 3D modelling glitch where one headlight is rounded but the other is longer and rectangular. Certain Bobcats in GTA San Andreas may feature Sprunk cans or a spare wheel in the back, and the Bobcat can be also upgraded at TransFender in GTA San Andreas with changeable wheels, exhausts, etc. Along with the GTA Vice City rendition of the Moonbeam, the game's Bobcat is one of the earliest vehicles in the series to features its name printed on its body (on the tailgate). In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Bobcat is the primary base for the gang car of the Colombian Cartel, the Cartel Cruiser. The Bobcat is also used as a gang car by the Trailer Park Mafia in GTA Vice City Stories. Bobcat (GTA3) (front).jpg|GTA III (Rear quarter view). Bobcat (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Metallic_Red_Bobcat.jpg|The special metallic red Bobcat in GTA Vice City. Image:Bobcat (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Bobcat (GTALCS) (front).jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories (Rear quarter view). Bobcat (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Bobcat is now a full-size pickup truck, rather than a compact. It resembles a slightly altered 1981-1987 Chevrolet C/K with an extended cab, stepside box, and a very powerful 550 CUI (9 liter displacement) V10 engine. Despite having "super 4 x 4" written on the side, the Bobcat is purely rear wheel drive. Bobcats can be seen with optional bullbars, or a roll bar with lights on top. Bobcat (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view, with additional top-mounted spotlights). Image:Bobcat_CW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Trivia *The Bobcat plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **V-Rock in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. **Radio X in GTA San Andreas. **San Juan Sounds in GTA IV. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, a Bobcat can be sold at his garage for $2,500. Locations GTA III *Marco's Bistro, Saint Mark's, Portland Island *AMCo. Petroleum Company Petrol Station, Harwood, Portland Island *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland Island *Beach, Portland Beach, Portland Island *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking lot, Belleville Park, Staunton Island *Carson General Hospital, Rockford, Staunton Island *Staunton View picnic area, Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale GTA Vice City *Often seen driving around in Viceport GTA San Andreas *In the parking lot under the Mulholland Intersection in Downtown Los Santos. *Usually found beside the Mass Grave in Bone County, between Area 69 and Verdant Meadows *Common in Red County, Flint County, Tierra Robada and Bone County. GTA Liberty City Stories *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland Island *Parking lot, Portland Harbor, Portland Island *Liberty Tree parking lot, Bedford Point, Staunton Island *East of the Liberty Tree parking lot on the roadside, Bedford Point, Staunton Island *In the waters north of the ferry terminal Rockford, Staunton Island GTA Vice City Stories *To the west of Pay 'N' Spray on an area which is on the map green but where little cabins are located, Little Haiti *Sunshine Autos, Little Havana *Near Marty Jay Williams' trailer next to the Sunshine Autos building site, Little Havana *On the Washington Mall building site, Ocean Beach *To the east of the future Bunch of Tools hardware store in the parking lot, Washington Beach *Next to the place where you can complete the road races (on the fairground), Vice Point GTA IV *Usually driving around East Hook in Broker *Can also be found driving around Northwood in Algonquin *When you have escaped the old factory in the mission Hostile Negotiation, Niko and Roman escape in a Bobcat. *Found parked on top of the parking lot near Francis International Airport. Even though this is the Bobcat used for Stevie's Car Theft missions, it still spawns after you have taken the Bobcat to the garage. }} de:Bobcat es:Bobcat ru:Bobcat Category:Vehicles Category:Gang Cars Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars